Spirit Magic
Spirit Magic is a form of witchcraft that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature, and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. Usage In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie called upon the power of the hundred dead witches at the Witch Burial Ground to grant her the power to defeat Klaus. The power given to her was enough to cast numerous high level spells, as well as to challenge Klaus himself. She lost access to this power in the Season 2 finale as punishment for reviving Jeremy, as resurrecting people who have died is said to go against nature. In All My Children, Esther called on the spirits of the entire Bennett bloodline, both living and dead, to grant her the power to reverse the spell she cast on her children ro turn them into vampires. In Because the Night, Aja and her coven used spirit magic in an attempt to exorcise Bonnie's Expression magic from her body and spirit. Their efforts were cut short when Caroline killed Aja, who was about to kill Bonnie, and who had been channeling the power of all of the witches in her coven. When Caroline killed Aja, it killed all twelve of the witches and subsequently halted their spell. Spells (most notable) Resurection Spell: '''A powerful piece of magic performed by Bonnie before her battle with a Klaus-possessed Alaric. This spell ensured that, should she die during the confrontation from channeling too much energy, she would be revived from death by being placed in a circle of lit candles at the site of the massacre in the house of the Witch Burial Ground. '''Incantation Of The Storm: A extremely powerful spell cast by Bonnie that summoned the forces of nature to do her will. The spell called on the rage of thunder and lightning, the heat of fire, the substance of the ground, the life force of the trees and the ferocity of the wind to trample within Klaus, causing his entire system to break. His bones and tissues are broken and ripped from the inside, stopping his transition into a hybrid and making him experience the pain of a thousand men. The spell required the power of a hundred dead witches acting in one channel, Bonnie, to direct this enormous energy, enough to kill an Original such as Klaus if Bonnie continued. By far, this is the most powerful spell the whole series has exhibited. Spell: ''"Phesmatos Infero Eseri afero Gratas, Disasustos Vom! Mas Pro Jeta Sue Te! Victas Et Melam, phesmatos '' Immortality Reversal Spell: '''Not much is known about the immortality reversal spell. However, if this spell was the same one that Esther tried to perform with Finn, then it involves the use of a full moon. The witch in question would also need to be extremely powerful, as Esther needed to channel the entire Bennett bloodline before she could even attempt to perform this spell. Not much else is currently known about this spell. '''Expression Cleansing Spell: This spell was used by a coven of witches that were called to cleanse Bonnie's soul from Expression. She was laid in the center of a pentagram with eleven witches surrounding her, channeling their power to their leader, Aja, a witch who performed the cleansing inside the pentagram's center with Bonnie Requirements: A coven of witches, a pentagram drawn on the ground, and torches for each point of the pentagram Incantation:'' Phesmatos tribum nas ex veras necara animus scarvus', Phesmatos tripales retaxium excalatium anium animas''. Gallery Eshter ritual.jpg|Esther's ritual to turn her family into humans bonnie figthing klaus.jpg|Bonnie tries to kill Klaus Witch house.jpg|Witch Burial Ground 12 Witches.png|Aja's pentagram used to help channel Bonnie's power away Videos The Vampire Diaries - S02E17 - Bonnie displays her powers to Jeremy Trivia *This is the most powerful form of "light," or "good" magic shown so far. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers